<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arranged marriage by ChaoticPlatypus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836241">Arranged marriage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticPlatypus/pseuds/ChaoticPlatypus'>ChaoticPlatypus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Langris is an idiot but I love him, One Shot, spoilers for latest chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:32:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticPlatypus/pseuds/ChaoticPlatypus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Mimosa Vermillion were to marry Langris Vaude?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Langris Vaude/Mimosa Vermillion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arranged marriage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone~<br/>This is my first fanfic in a while and the first one on this site so hope you'll like it!<br/>English isn't my native language so if there is any mistake, don't hesitate to tell me about it! (same for sentences mistake and all)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mimosa was summoned to the royal palace, in the quarters of the Vermillion family.<br/>What did her parents wanted, to summon her like that? Couldn't they visit her at the headquarters of the Golden Dawn Company? What did they have to say that was so important to be done so formally? As she walked into the hall, her anxiety increased. Her mother and father were caring people but had that spark of madness inherent in their family (although her mother was a Silver, since she was Noelle's mother's sister). Mimosa's parents were waiting for her in the small living room (which was not so much, given the size of the room). Her mother seemed scowling - as usual one would say - while her father displayed a radiant smile - that too, nothing out of the ordinary. The atmosphere, however, was heavy.</p>
<p>Mimosa warmly greeted Lady Carol and Sir Aden who kissed her likewise.</p>
<p>-Mimosa, you're going to be 18 in five months and- her father cleared his throat- we thought …<br/>-YOU thought, corrected Lady Carol<br/>-Yeah, well ! I thought it was time for you to find a husband.</p>
<p>Mimosa took five long seconds to figure out what it meant. She gave a little high-pitched noise and went speechless. Her father then continued:</p>
<p>-During a recent party, I ... met the parents of a young man who might be fine. You know him, furthermore. He particularly stood out during the war with the Spade kingdom... I even heard that you two got along well - according to Kirsch at least …</p>
<p>Mimosa tried to guess who it was ... Several people made prowess during this battle, if indeed one can speak of prowess during a war. And she know him? She get on well with him? In any case, if the young man in question still had his parents, that eliminated Yuno or even Asta, the first two people she thought of after her father mentioned war exploits. She sure would have liked it to be Asta he was talking about but  after realizing that Noelle was also in love with the hyperactive young boy she had abandoned her feelings for him. It had not been an easy task, it had take several months to move on. The proof that even today, the love she had for him had not completely disappeared.<br/>After a short while, Mimosa abandoned the idea of guessing who her father was talking about. He understood this and was about to speak again but his wife cut him off:</p>
<p>-It's Langris Vaude. Your father met Langris' parents and since his older brother, Finral, was to marry the late Lady Finesse, their father wanted to marry his youngest son and your father didn't find the idea incongruous, obviously ...! She said in a tone that wanted to be detached but betraying her annoyance.</p>
<p>Lady Finesse and Finral Roulacase - or Finral Vaude- were to get married after the battle against the Spade kingdom was over. Unfortunately, in the meantime, the condition of the fragile young woman had worsened, so much that she'd died even while the war was all the rage. Sir Ledior hadn't had the heart to force his firstborn to remarry, so the choice fell on Langris, although the succession of their family still returned to Finral, who had greatly distinguished himself during the battle, only to learn on his return that his fiancee had died.<br/>The young man's grief had been immense and even his little brother, as insensitive was he, had comforted and supported him ... Mimosa, who was a distant cousin of Finesse had also supported them, the better than she could.</p>
<p>The fact remains that the two families - Vermillion and Vaude, had agreed to marry their respective children together.</p>
<p>(Sir Aden had thought of married Kirsch with a young noblewoman too but his extravagant character had immediately made the suitors run away... He had therefore abandoned the idea a long time ago!)</p>
<p>Mimosa was astoned by this news. Langris Vaude, the second vice-captain Langris Vaude would become her husband? (because yes, the Golden Dawn had two vice-captains, as in the past with the Grey Deer, for Yami and Vangeance) And she herself would become his wife. Although she had never considered things from this angle, red rose to her cheeks at the idea.</p>
<p>-However, if you're against this decision, I would do everything in my power to remedy it. Her mother added after a long time.<br/>-Come on, we ourselves hadn't had a say in the past, tried Sir Aden.<br/>-Times are changing, dear. She replied dryly.</p>
<p>Arranged marriages were commonplace in the nobility, so that indeed, wasn't much to do apart from complying with it ... She knew that she could refuse but something somewhere prevented her from doing so. To be honest, she was curious. Curious to get to know this man who, although impressed by his powerful magic, seemed to her unfriendly. Or at least that's what she believed until then. He had changed enormously since the selections of the royal magic knights and the war against the elves. Everyone had noticed, starting with his brother, Finral.<br/>Langris had since that time been trying to become a better person, someone worthy of the title of mage. He had then accumulated solo missions (because, you don't change in a day, he was still an individualist person) to prove himself; so that when six months later, the HQ was attacked by the members of the Spade kingdom, he had thrown himself in the battle for his comrades's memory, fallen in the combat. He had been sent to the front line, under the orders of the king. Finral and Mimosa suspected that the monarch had sent him among all the knights to take revenge for the humiliation that Latri, the elf who had possessed Langris, had subjected him to.</p>
<p><span class="tlid-translation translation"><span class="">During the battle and even afterwards, Langris </span></span><span class="tlid-translation translation"><span class="">clumsily </span></span><span class="tlid-translation translation"><span class="">showed his concern for his brother. </span></span>Their chaotic relationship made her think of herself and Kirsch, so that after their return from the war, she spoke to her brother and they got to know each other. She still has a clever pleasure in bothering him and he hasn't changed an inch, but she now knows that they will do everything for each other, in the same way as Langris and Finral.<br/>So, yes, she had changed her sight about Langris. So yes, she was curious to get to know him but never imagined doing it that way.<br/>As her parents continued to quarrel, Mimosa made up her mind.</p>
<p>-I accept...<br/>-What? They said, at heart.</p>
<p>She had taken so long to think about her answer that her parents were arguing over something else (a settling of scores on the time when, when they were young, Mimosa's father had made her mother fall into a lac r something like this).</p>
<p>-I said: I accept. I agree to ... marry ... Langris ... She said, blushing more and more as she heard herself say these words. At least, only if he too agrees !! She added quickly.<br/>-Well ... maybe we can organize a meal to decide that?<br/>-... I guess if Mimosa agrees with that ... I have no reason to object, conceded Lady Carol.</p>
<p>Thus, a week later, the Vaude were invited to the Vermillion palace. Sir Ledior was so excited that it looked like he could lose consciousness at any time. Lady Liliane was as unbearable as usual, much to the dismay of her son, who was also true to himself. Finral cried with joy at the idea that his brother married Mimosa and he too could have faint at any time. Mimosa, her brother and their parents were waiting for them in the hall.<br/>When they walked through the front door, she was curious to know what Langris' expression would be but the young man seemed as impassive as usual - except that he seemed to avoid the young woman's eyes . She was saddened by this reaction but Finral reassured her by reminding that Langris wasn't very demonstrative but he could assure her that his younger brother didn't seem to be bothered by an arranged marriage with her, much to the opposite.</p>
<p>The meal went like a charm. Mimosa's father had a knack for putting people at ease, so much that he chatted happily with Langris' father and mother. Kirsch, on the other hand, seemed to have succeeded in knocking out Finral with his stories and his disgusting magnificence. Lady Carol was stoic, nonetheless staring at the young pretender as if to detect his intentions towards her daughter. Mimosa, precisely, was in front of him. She didn't know how to act and paid too much attention to her gestures so she cumulated disasters. Langris remained calm and polite and even helped Mimosa to clean the plate full of food she had dropped before the servants even arrived. Lady Carol and Mimosa were both surprised by the young man's gesture, who had the reputation for being arrogant. It was not at all at this time, if not a little too cold.<br/>The mother then decided to make him remove his mask of impassibility. She started the conversation by asking him questions, to which he answered patiently but briefly.<br/>After a few minutes, the lady lost patience and got up to have a glass of strong alcohol on the terrace, to cool off. She invited her future son-in-law to follow her, which he did.</p>
<p>-To be honest, began the woman arriving on the balcony, I do not approve this marriage. I've heard a lot of controversial things about you. I think you know what I'm talking about.<br/>-... I can't really make you say the opposite, madam.<br/>-Stop being so polite and tell me rather the bottom of your thought. What do you think of Mimosa?<br/>-... She is a caring person, really kind - too much for her own good. Just like my brother.<br/>-And so ?<br/>-So ? So, as you seem to think, she has nothing to do with someone like me.</p>
<p>The lady could see in the young man's eyes the internal battle that was going on: on the one hand his vanity, on the other <span class="tlid-translation translation"><span class="">his fear of not being enough.</span></span></p>
<p>-So you think she doesn't deserve you?</p>
<p>He remained silent but his expression betrayed his thought. After all that had happened, he still hadn't forgiven himself for having tried to kill his brother, Asta and even Mimosa and Zora although they didn’t weren't directly targeted. Even if it had happened three years ago.</p>
<p>-Well. I have my answer. Replied Lady Carol.<br/>-Which means... ?<br/>-That you have two choices: either you decide to abort this marriage, or you become someone worthy of my daughter.<br/>-... You give me a chance? He said, letting out an incredulous little laugh.<br/>-My opinion only concerns me. Know, however, that Mimosa accepted the proposal, hoping that it would be reciprocal.<br/>-She has...</p>
<p>With these words, the lady returned to the great room, leaving the boy puzzled.<br/>Mimosa, meanwhile, had witnessed the whole conversation, hidden by the door leading to the balcony.<br/>While her mother had noticed her from the start, Langris was surprised to see her appear in the doorway.</p>
<p>-You ... heard everything?<br/>-Yes.</p>
<p>Langris turned to the balcony while Mimosa joined next to him.</p>
<p>-I know how much you have tried to change since that day. But I also know that you isolated yourself a lot from everyone. I can't help but wonder why, although given what I just heard it's because you still haven't forgiven yourself …<br/>-There's only you or my brother or that stupid Asta to forgive this.<br/>-Eh, it's not very nice! She said, laughing, trying to lighten the mood. I do not agree. I think you’re the only one who’s always mad at you. Everyone has moved on but you seem to keep carrying it.<br/>-Because I have to face it.<br/>-It's the opposite, you run away from it. You have closed in on yourself and you don't let anyone approach you.<br/>-What does this concern you, in the end? Perhaps it's better for you, so that you don't have to end your life with me!<br/>-And how is it up to you to decide if it's better for me or not?<br/>-You deserve better.<br/>-It's not up to you to decide that either.<br/>-See it's about me we're talking about, I think it is.</p>
<p>They were facing, now defying each other's eyes, seeing who would let go first. But they were as stubborn as each other. Langris finally turned his head, unable to bear the young woman's frank and honest look.</p>
<p>-You don't want this wedding? Mimosa asked.<br/>-...<br/>-Answer.<br/>- Who care about what I want.<br/>-I care. So?<br/>-... I would have liked. But...<br/>-So that's all that matters!</p>
<p>She grabbed the young man's hand and dragged him inside, in front of their respective families.</p>
<p>-We agree. She announced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few months later, two weeks after Mimosa's 18th birthday, two and a half weeks before Langris', the wedding took place.<br/>It was Finral and Noelle who had the idea of putting it between their two birthdays to make it even more symbolic.</p>
<p>Since their discussion on the balcony and the announcement of their marriage to their comrades, the two young people hadn't had much free time but a bond had been woven between them. Langris was very possessive towards Mimosa since then, much to her surprise, which was far from displeasing her. He paid attention to those who approached her and, his status helping, made them flee.<br/>He had officially asked for her hand a few days after the dinner, introducing himself again to Lady Carol and Sir Aden. Mimosa's father had been crying and if his wife hadn't stopped him, he would have taken his future son-in-law in his arms, which would have been to his dismay.<br/>Lady Carol, on the other hand, hadn't let herself go sentimentalist and just congratulated him by sketching a smile, which was proof that she was happy with this outcome, according to her daughter's words.<br/>Kirsch, on the other hand, had been as unbearable as usual and had threatened Langris with all kinds of painful deaths if he caused his sister to cry. Mimosa told herself that Langris would have no problem beating him but she refrained from making a comment, since her brother wanted to be protective toward her.</p>
<p>They had organized the wedding in the great cathedral of the capital.<br/>Langris was waiting for his bride at the altar. When the door opened on Mimosa, he almost stopped breathing : she was dressed in a magnificent white dress, bare shoulders and skin-tight sleeves ; tight at the bust, the dress flared from the waist in a long train embroidered with white flowers. She wore a veil which covered her face, surmounted by a crown of shimmering flowers. Her father accompanied her to her future husband who no longer took his gaze from the young woman of the whole ceremony. She had never seen such expression on his face. A great sweetness emanated from him, which was unusual - it must be admitted.<br/>At that precise moment, given the look he was giving her, she told herself that she had made the right choice. She stood before him, he lifted his veil while the priest spoke.</p>
<p>As for the guests, Finral - witness to the groom and Noelle - that of the bride refrained from yawning in front of the clergyman's interminable speech. Several members of the Black Bull cheerfully snoozed while those of the Golden Dawn tried to keep good face. Even Captain Vangeance let out a discreet yawn even though Captain Dorothy had her eyes wide open.</p>
<p><br/>Then, finally, the sentence that everyone was waiting for:</p>
<p>-... You may kiss the bride.</p>
<p>Langris approached Mimosa but did not dare, so Mimosa took a step and put her lips on his. As reassured, he wrapped his arms around his wife who had already wrapped hers around the young man's neck and despite the jokes of Finral and the newlyweds's friends, she didn't let go of her husband for a while.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>